Treat you better
by Solesc
Summary: "Sé que él no es bueno para ti, tú puedes decirme si estoy equivocado, pero lo veo en tu rostro, cuando dices que es a él a quien quieres... Dime por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo cuando deberías estar conmigo: sé que puedo tratarte mejor..."


**Disclaimer:** Frozen no es de mi propiedad.

Universo alterno dentro del mundo que conocemos de Frozen; Elsa no tiene poderes (pero aún así es rubia) y es una gobernante a la que le preocupan sus intereses personales, nadie quiere matar a nadie, Kristoff nunca fue recolector y Anna no es la chica ingenua que conocemos. Más notas al final.

* * *

" _ **Treat You Better"**_

.

.

La ceremonia de coronación de la nueva reina de Arendelle marchó tal y como ella lo esperaba; la fiesta posterior hubiera sido igual a no ser por un mínimo detalle.

Bajo su pecho, el corazón de la rubia latía a toda prisa, la presentación oficial de las herederas sería en cualquier momento y su hermana no se dignaba en aparecer. Con perfecto sigilo, la reina salió del enorme salón y algo en su interior la hizo correr a los establos, el lugar donde esperaba no encontrarla. Abrió la portezuela de madera y ahogó una expresión de sorpresa al ver a su hermana en los brazos de uno de los mozos. Una enorme rabia se apodero de ella, pero sabiendo que no era el momento de armar un escándalo, respiró profundamente y trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

— Espero no interrumpir.

La voz de la reina hizo que la pareja se separara de golpe y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo ella lo hizo.

— Sabes lo que espero de ti Anna, y espero que cumplas.

Sin decir nada más, la reina dio media vuelta y se retiró.

La princesa deseó correr tras su hermana y finalmente enfrentarla, cerró los puños a sus costados y unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus cerúleos ojos, empero, una cálida mano en su hombro la hizo quedarse.

— ¿Estás bien Anna?

— Si— ceceó ella.

El joven se armó de valor al hacer la siguiente pregunta, pues sabía que se estaba metiendo en un asunto que no lo involucraba.

— ¿Qué es lo que ella espera de ti?

La niña dejó salir un pesado suspiro y supo que era momento de revelar la verdad al hombre que la miraba con preocupación. Sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentarlo a los ojos, le dio la espalda.

— Elsa pretende que me deje cortejar por un príncipe.

Ella aguardó el momento en que él reclamaría por aquella revelación, pero este nunca llegó; en cambio, las palabras que profirió, la sorprendieron.

— Te amo Anna— la mencionada se congeló en su lugar y finalmente una lágrima rodó por su mejilla— te amo tanto que no puedo permitir eso.

Ella le había hecho la misma confesión en distintas ocasiones, pero las respuestas de él se limitaban a cejas arqueadas y negaciones con la cabeza. Escucharlo finalmente de sus labios la hacía feliz y la conmovía.

Los fuertes brazos del hombre rubio envolvieron por la espalda la delicada figura de la princesa, rodearon su cintura y la apretaron contra sí; ella escondió su rostro con sus propias manos, en un débil intento de silenciar los sollozos que comenzaba a emitir. Sintiendo necesidad, Kristoff hizo dar la vuelta a Anna y la besó con apuro en los labios.

Anna reprimió un gemido y sintió su cuerpo inmovilizarse por la pasión. Había fantaseado varias veces con esto, pero ninguno de sus sueños se igualaba. Ver que sus deseos eran finalmente concedidos, provocó que se dejara llevar por el momento, no había manera de que pudiera apartarse de él a partir de ahora. Lo amaba, lo adoraba, lo quería tanto que dolía; él la atrajo a su cuerpo con fuerza y ella alzo las manos para enterrar los dedos en su brillante melena rubia. El joven deseó besar, tocar y explorar cada parte de su cuerpo, pero sabía que si cruzaba esa línea no habría marcha atrás y que la única perjudicada en esto sería ella.

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, Kristoff rompió el beso y la pegó a su pecho; mientras sentía el fuerte latir de su corazón, la dicha y el dolor se revolvieron en el interior de la segunda heredera de Arendelle.

— Yo también te amo Kristoff, y mucho, no tienes ni idea de lo daría por estar contigo, pero no tengo elección.

— Sí, si la tienes— susurró él mientras la tomaba suavemente del mentón y la obligaba a mirarlo— escápate conmigo.

La pelirroja miró con una chispa de esperanza aquellos ojos color chocolate ante tal comentario, pero inmediatamente se soltó de su agarre y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

— No es tan simple.

— ¿Por qué?

La respuesta rompió con todas las esperanzas del rubio.

— Porque el sujeto que me pretende, también me ha pedido en matrimonio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!

— Yo no entiendo porque te molestas, lucias tan complacida con su compañía durante mi coronación.

Anna se encontraba colérica frente al escritorio de su hermana con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio mientras su hermana poseía su sereno semblante mientras escribía una carta.

Semanas atrás, se había celebrado la coronación de la nueva reina y Anna esperaba que después de aquel día, su hermana dejara de lado su frialdad y finalmente tuvieran la oportunidad de convivir y tratarse como hermanas. Desde hace años, la pelirroja se consolaba pensando que la actitud indiferente de Elsa se debía a que desde pequeña, la platinada había sido educada para cuando el momento de tomar el poder llegara, sin embargo, la relación entre ambas se complicó aún más cuando sus padres fallecieron durante un viaje en barco por el océano. Elsa se hizo más reservada, fría y calculadora y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Anna no logró que su hermana la viera como una amiga ni como un punto de apoyo para salir adelante.

Finalmente, cuando las esperanzas de Anna estaban por morir, Kristoff entró en su vida. Dos años atrás, el joven había sido contratado para atender las caballerizas reales, y aunque ella tenía prohibido relacionarse con los empleados y aún peor, no era lo que su hermana consideraba "el candidato ideal", desde el primer momento en que lo vio, quedó flechada.

Al principio él se mostró indiferente con ella, pero con el paso del tiempo no pudo evitar sentirse alegre por verla, escuchar sus curiosas anécdotas, recorrer con la mirada la anatomía de su frecuente visitante ni suprimir el dulce sentimiento que por ella crecía de a poco en su corazón. Para cuando ambos se dieron cuanta, habían caído realmente enamorados, empero, a pesar de lo mucho que desearan estar juntos, sabían que una relación como la suya sería inaceptable, en especial por la hermana de la princesa.

Al final, los temores de la princesa se habían vuelto realidad: después de haber sido orillada a romper las ilusiones del humilde joven, fue obligada a pasar la velada y ahora, por fines políticos y económicos, a comprometerse con un sujeto al que apenas conocía.

— Sólo fui cortes, ni siquiera lo soporto.

— No me salgas con tonterías Anna, si lucías verdaderamente contenta.

— ¿Qué parte de estaba fingiendo no entiendes? Pero claro, nunca me escuchas, si lo hicieras sabrías que ni siquiera lo amo.

— Hay Anna, tu que sabes del amor de verdad.

— Más que tú— la princesa dejó caer su puño sobre la mesa, sobresaltando ligeramente a su hermana y se reclino aún más en el escritorio— tú sólo rechazas a las personas.

Elsa dejo a un lado la pluma con que escribía y prestó atención a su hermana con una expresión molesta.

— Sabes que hago esto por el bien de todos.

— Y la única que pierde aquí soy yo, eso no es justo— Anna no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar— quieres atarme a otro, pero no lo permitiré.

— ¿Es que acaso hay alguien más? — Anna dejó su rostro inexpresivo ante la pregunta, pero su corazón se aceleró aún más y dejó salir con un gran suspiro el aire en sus pulmones, por lo que su hermana continuó— tiempo atrás, escuche rumores, acerca de que habías sido vista con el mozo de los establos. Trate de dejarlos en eso, simples rumores, pues no creía que fueras capaz de fijarte en alguien así.

— ¿Cómo que en alguien así? — preguntó la princesa con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Un simple lacayo! — gritó la rubia— Te estas comportando como aquellas mujeres de la realeza con gusto por los de clase baja… la única diferencia es que ellas buscan divertirse, mientras que tu pareces ciertamente interesada por una basura.

— ¡No voy a permitir que lo insultes, yo realmente lo amo!

La reina se mofó de su comentario y la princesa sintió sus mejillas arder del coraje.

— Por favor Anna, no me digas que tu aventura con el chico del establo es amor de verdad, no seas ridícula.

Anna mantuvo la expresión seria y su hermana vio sinceridad en sus ojos.

— No es cierto…

— Dime Elsa ¿Has escuchado el rumor completo? Porque seguramente has oído que verlo no es único que hago, seguramente ya sabes que me besa con pasión y que lo dejo poner sus grandes y fuertes manos encima de mí.

Anna esperó por la reacción de su consanguínea y soltó una exclamación cuando la platinada se levantó de su lugar y la tomó con fuerza con una mano por el mentón.

— ¿Acaso ya tomó tu pureza? — espetó con furia la reina.

— No— respondió la menor con frustración en su voz— y aquí entre nos, se la ofrecí, varias veces debo agregar, pero él ha sido un caballero conmigo, ojalá la hubiera aceptado y…

— ¡Cállate! — en un arrebato de ira, la reina la soltó y lanzó su mano contra la mejilla de su hermana, provocando un sonido que retumbó en la habitación. La fuerza de la bofetada le hizo girar la cabeza a un lado y le entumeció la cara, por lo que la pelirroja se llevó de inmediato una mano a la mejilla y miro a la mayor con los ojos muy abiertos. Elsa pareció calmarse un poco al ver la expresión dolida y confusa de su hermana; tocándose las cienes con dos dedos, volvió a tomar asiento y su mirada se encontró con la de la niña.

— Anna— dijo la reina más calmada y colocando las manos en su regazo— escucha, lo que sea que pasó entre tú y ese bastardo será olvidado, además ¿Qué puede ofrecerte él?

— ¡Ya te lo dije, amor de verdad! — gritó Anna mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro adolorido.

— ¿Y crees que de eso vas a vivir? ¿O que con eso vas a mantener la prosperidad del reino? No puedo dejar que arruines tu vida y la de todos por un capricho; te vas a casar con Hans y punto; además, yo no te ofrecí, el príncipe fue quien me solicitó tu mano, y viendo como están las cosas será mejor que le dé una respuesta ya— Elsa continuó escribiendo la carta ante la atónita mirada de su hermana.

— No puedo aceptar.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué pasará con Kristoff?

Elsa miró a la pelirroja y sus labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa.

— Ese joven se ira de aquí mañana a primera hora. Y no podrá acercarse a ti nunca más, porque me enterare si lo hace y lo lamentará. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que tengo el poder, los medios y la voluntad para arruinarlo y nada me dará mayor satisfacción que hacer su vida miserable por meterse con quien no debía.

— Elsa…

— No empieces con tus lloriqueos Anna, soy la reina y yo decido lo que se hace, así que acátate a lo que dicto o puedes irte.

Ella sabía que su hermana habla en serio, si le daba la oportunidad acabaría con el rubio y no podía permitirlo. Sin otro modo de sacar su ira, Anna tomó la carta que momentos atrás su hermana escribía, la hizo pedazos y se la aventó a Elsa en el rostro. Ignorando las amenazas de su hermana, Anna salió de la habitación dando un portazo y acompañada de su rabia y sus lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La princesa vagó por el castillo el resto de la tarde mientras recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de su hermana _"_ _no podrá acercarse a ti nunca más, porque yo me enterare si lo hace y lo lamentará"._ Un suspiro salió de sus labios y pensó, que, si su padre estuviera vivo, nada hubiera cambiado, habría sido ofrecida de la misma manera, o incluso ya estaría casada.

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos cuando volvió a pensar en Kristoff. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba y no podía permitir que algo le sucediera, no cuando lo único que había hecho era amarla con el corazón, era injusto que por eso tuviera que dejarle ir. Ella moriría de tristeza con su partida y no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero si ese era su destino, tenía que al menos, verle una última vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el sol se ocultó y el cielo despertó, Anna se dirigió a los establos. Si su hermana descubría que no estaba en su habitación, este sería el primer lugar donde la buscaría, pero no le importó. Caminó con lentitud mientras aferraba a su cuerpo la capa verde que se había puesto para cubrirse del frío; con la mirada recorría cada espacio y escuchaba el resoplar de los caballos.

De pronto se detuvo y se acercó a una de las caballerizas. El animal frente a ella la observó fijamente y enseguida, como si la hubiera reconocido, comenzó a relinchar en lo que Anna tradujo como alegría.

— También me da gusto verte Olaf.

El hermoso caballo níveo se asomó por encima de la puerta y ella lo acarició en la cabeza. A un lado de la puerta colgaba una pequeña bolsa de la que sobresalían algunas manzanas, la princesa tomó una y la acercó al hocico del animal, este la tomó entre dientes y le arrancó un gran trozo.

— Cuando el pobre animal ruede en vez de caminar la única culpable será usted.

Anna se congeló al escuchar aquella voz. Escuchó pasos aproximándose hacia ella y se envolvió con fuerza en la capa cuando lo sintió detenerse detrás de ella.

— Kristoff, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó ella mientras daba el resto de la fruta al equino para posteriormente limpiarse la mano en su camisón.

— Yo trabajo aquí, quién debería hacer esa pregunta soy yo.

— No te preocupes, estoy a punto de marcharme.

Anna volteó para encontrarse con su fornida figura y en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, supo que no podría cumplir lo que acababa de decir.

— Es curioso, yo también estoy a punto de marcharme, sólo que lo hare para siempre.

— ¿Por qué te vas?

— Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

— No puedes irte— musitó la princesa.

— Tengo que hacerlo, y por tu bien, porque si no entonces…

— Te amo— exclamó ella— soy tuya y hare lo que sea para estar a tu lado. Si te vas, yo iré contigo.

Kristoff la miró con tristeza, no dudaba de sus palabras y admiraba el empeño que ponía al tratar de desaparecer las barreras entre ambos, pero tenía que hacerla entrar en razón de algún modo y encontrar la manera de escapar, pues la tentación de tenerla cerca era enorme.

— Crees que me amas— soltó él— pero eso puede cambiar algún día. Llegará el momento en que me olvides o te fastidies, lo que ocurra primero.

— Eso nunca pasara— ella intentó tomarle las manos, pero él retrocedió exasperado por su insistencia.

— Como un demonio Anna, que tengo que hacer para que abras los ojos y entiendas que sólo te causare problemas, soy un criado, un miserable, ni siquiera…

— No quiero a nadie que no seas tú, eres mi otra mitad Kristoff— las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y sólo entonces el rubio bajo la guardia.

— Anna, no te pongas así…

— Entonces no digas esas cosas, nunca más por favor.

Kristoff se reprimió a sí mismo, hiciera lo que hiciera, una cosa era segura: ningún poder en la tierra podría mantenerlo alejado de Anna. La princesa sintió que las manos grandes y rasposas del joven la tomaban por las mejillas obligándola a mirarlo; esa última acción habría sido un insulto si proviniera de cualquier otro, siendo por parte de él, le provoco una sensación bastante agradable. Sus inseguridades se esfumaron cuando los labios de ambos se rozaron. Cuando se separaron un poco, Kristoff movió una mano para tomarla por la parte posterior de la cabeza y profundizar más el nuevo beso, Anna jadeó y lo cogió de los hombros con fuerza. Ella irradiaba una sensualidad pura que lo volvió loco, pero que, con gran esfuerzo, logró ignorar.

Al separarse, cambio de tema para desaparecer la excitación que se había creado.

— Por alguna razón que no me has dicho, has venido hasta acá, dime que pasa.

La princesa respiró profundamente y soltó aquello que le oprimía el pecho.

— Me pelee con Elsa, de nuevo… porque… escribía la respuesta a la propuesta del príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Ella aceptó, y ni siquiera me pidió una opinión.

Ella se retorció las manos lentamente, esperando la reacción del muchacho.

— No voy a mentirte, sé que él no es bueno para ti.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera lo conoces?

— Si él fuera conveniente, o al menos de tu agrado, no estarías aquí.

Anna reconoció la verdad de aquellas palabras y agachó la mirada.

— Tu no entiendes, quizás para mí no es el indicado, pero para el reino entero sí; además no importa lo que yo quiera o diga, la voluntad de Elsa se tiene que cumplir y siempre será así, es la reina.

El tono de ella era una mezcla de resignación, tristeza y enojo; miro de reojo al rubio y su pose pensativa la desconcertó; después de lo que le parecieron horas, el expresó su opinión.

— Tienes razón es la reina— ella frunció ligeramente el ceño ante su respuesta y el agregó— es la gobernante de Arendelle, más no de tu vida. Sabes, puedes decirme que estoy equivocado, o que no sé nada, pero lo veo en tu cara: aborreces lo que ella pretende que hagas— Anna abrió la boca tratando de argumentar algo, pero él prosiguió— y estas gastándote en esta mala situación. Sé que entre nosotros se interpone tu hermana, el ser de diferentes clases y demás, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que puedo tratarte mejor que él.

— Oh, Kristoff— suspiró la pelirroja— yo me enamore de ti sabiendo lo que eres, sabiendo que nuestro amor no iba a ser fácil; pero te has apoderado de mi corazón, por lo que tengo que estar a tu lado y tu junto al mío.

Kristoff la abrazó y juntó su frente con la de ella, desconocía si tendría otra oportunidad como esta, por lo que debía de hacerle saber su verdadero pensar a la chica. Tomó las delicadas manos de la realeza entre las suyas y lo dejó salir en un susurro.

— Entonces dime porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo, cuando deberías de estar conmigo.

Anna lo miró a los ojos. Él tenía razón, su lugar era con él, en sus brazos, en sus sueños, en su vida. Lo jaló del viejo chaleco obscuro que traía puesto y junto sus labios mientras un intenso fuego crecía en su interior. Kristoff captó sus intenciones, pero no fue capaz de detenerla, deseaba lo mismo. Cuando se separaron un poco, el jaló el listón que formaba un moño en el frente de su capa, provocando que esta cayera al suelo, inmediatamente volvió a juntar su boca con la de ella.

— Pararé el tiempo por ti en el segundo que digas que también me amas— susurró él cuando se separaron y entre besos siguió— quiero darte el amor que estás perdiéndote, solo quiero despertar contigo.

Anna dejó los labios del joven y antes de decir cualquier cosa, gimió entrecortadamente cuando lo sintió acariciar su cuerpo por encima de sus ropas; él tomó el pequeño y pecoso rostro entre sus manos una vez más y con la voz entrecortada volvió a hablar.

— Anna, nuestro amor podría ser todo lo que necesitamos y el futuro sería tan distinto, dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— Estar contigo, sin duda alguna. Te amo, te amo tanto Kristoff…

Con gran ansiedad ella se pegó contra él, ignorando el efecto devastador que provocaba en su acompañante. De pronto, sintió como le subía el camisón hasta la cintura y recorría su figura. Ella enredó sus dedos en la melena rubia y cerró los ojos, inundándose del placer que apenas comenzaba.

— ¿Qué me has hecho mujer? — Anna abrió con pereza los ojos y percibió el brillo duro y decidido en los ojos castaños— debo tenerte ahora mismo.

— Entonces tómame, hazme tuya y no me sueltes jamás.

A ninguno le importaron las consecuencias que podrían resultar de consumar su amor. Kristoff sonrió e inmediatamente suprimió la distancia que lo separaba de la boca de Anna. La lujuria embargó a la princesa cuando el rubio la tomó por los muslos y la hizo enredar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Mientras se movía con ella a un lugar más oculto, la inundó de caricias y murmullos que llenaron de esperanza su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna se acurrucó contra el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, quien la rodeó con uno de sus fuertes brazos. Kristoff sonrió al sentir su cálido cuerpo y aspiró con gusto el dulce aroma de su cabello.

— Dame una señal Anna, toma mi mano— la chica entrelazó su mano con la que él tenía libre a modo de responder a su petición y suspiró sonoramente— estaremos bien, ya lo veras.

— Confió en ti Kristoff, pero tengo miedo; no quiero hacer lo que Elsa planea, no me abandones por favor.

Ella levantó su cabeza del pecho del joven y lo besó tiernamente. Cuando se separaron, él le acarició con delicadeza su mejilla.

— Prometo que no te defraudare, no tienes que hacer esto sola.

Anna sabía que él decía la verdad, no la abandonaría a pesar de las circunstancias. A donde el fuera, ella iría, incluso si ello implicaba tener que renunciar a su título.

— Yo sé que cumplirás tu palabra, ohhh, ohhh!— exclamó ella con una sonrisa e inmediatamente se puso de rodillas frente a él— ya se lo que haremos cuando nos vallamos de aquí: viviremos en algún bosque lejano, en una casita acogedora, yo me quedare y tu saldrás a trabajar, cuando regreses tomaras un baño mientras yo caliento la cena y después iremos juntos a la cama, y así serán nuestros días hasta que tengamos un hijo…— una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del rubio mientras ella comentaba los planes para su futuro. Le preocupaba un poco que ella tuviera que renunciar a su vida, pues estaba sacrificando todo lo que conocía por un futuro sencillo a su lado, sin embargo, admirar la emoción con que argumentaba las cosas le hizo despreocuparse poco a poco, le encantaba verla alegre y haría lo que fuera por conservar aquella chispa — ¿Kristoff?

— ¿Si?

— Te amo.

— Y yo a ti— él le tomo una mano y ella volvió a colocarse a su lado— prometo que no te defraudare.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez que la reina se engalanó, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana; deseaba discutir con ella lo que se haría cuando llegara el día de recibir a su futuro esposo y al padre de este. Tocó firmemente la puerta y al no recibir respuesta giró el pomo; al entrar una sensación de ira y preocupación la embargó. La cama estaba hecha pero había ropa aventada por todos lados, al dirigir su atención al tocador, su nombre escrito en un papel le llamo la atención. Con manos temblorosas lo tomó y al ver el contenido soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

" _Querida Elsa:_

 _Como verás, decidí tomarte la palabra e irme lejos, pero no te preocupes, renuncio a todo para evitarte problemas. Por otro lado, quiero que sepas que por más que busques no vas a encontrarnos nunca. También debo informarte que aquel al que tanto despreciaste por quererme, es todo un caballero, así que puedes tener la seguridad de que puede y va a tratarme mejor que cualquiera._

 _Con amor, Anna_

 _P.d: Si aún buscas una alianza con las Islas del Sur, ofrece tu mano."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mientras la reina enloquecía, dos jóvenes se perdían por un sendero que los llevaba a una vida nueva, prometiéndoles el sueño de finalmente vivir todo aquello que anhelaban.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hola.

Como que me siento bien por escribir esto. No me agrada mucho la idea de una Elsa malvada, pero era necesario. La idea surgió después de leer "Una rosa en Invierno" de Kathleen Woodiwiss (Autora que recomiendo). En la historia del libro la protagonista pretende ser casada por su padre con distintos pretendientes (impuestos por él) que ella ni siquiera conoce, ya que prometen ser un beneficio para los intereses del mismo padre, por lo que (obviamente) ella se molesta, y todo parece malo hasta que se enamora de un galante yanqui que resulta ser prohibido y del desagrado de toda su familia; en "Frozen" Anna es la que se quiere casar con un sujeto que no conoce, es por eso que me la imagine no tan ingenua.

En fin, se supone que iba a avanzarle a mi tesis y termine haciendo esto, fue como mi desestrés de la escuela; aparte de eso y de Kathleen, Shawn Mendes también tiene la culpa de esta historia.

Espero que no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía.

Por cierto, ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Que su vida este llena de amor, felicidad, cosas buenas y sharalá sharalá…

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gustó o no, háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo, no cuesta nada. (Sólo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


End file.
